


Recovering

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Characters Watching Harry Potter Movies, Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Friendship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Phil takes care of Daisy as she recovers from injury.





	Recovering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> This was written for the [Harry Potter movie prompt](http://ourwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/154511608922/writing-prompt-153) on Our Writing Prompts on Tumblr.

"I have come armed with food and the entire Harry Potter series."

"God bless." Daisy's never been more glad to see Phil than she is right now as he sets down a tray laden with food and the Harry Potter boxset of DVDs on the table that's alongside her bed. He's brought her his 'secret recipe' grilled cheese, because he's a dork and he loves her (he's never said the words, but it's okay, Daisy's not dumb, she knows he loves her just as she loves him, even if they've never defined their relationship in words). There's also Little Debbie snack cakes, a stack of gingerbread 'Daisy' cookies (see, dork), a tall glass of chocolate milk, and a green salad to go with the grilled cheese.

"You're the best, Phil," she says, and lets him help her to sit up: Jemma still hasn't figured out exactly what was in the weird 'weapon' she was hit by – some kind of combination of chemicals that was very nearly fatal to her Inhuman biology. If Phil hadn't been with her when she was hit, she'd be dead. His reaction to her near miss has been to ply her with everything she likes, be it food or things to do while her system slowly recovers: she's still very weak, which is very annoying.

Once she's sitting up, he settles the tray over her lap, then grabs the DVDs and carries them over to the player that's beneath the TV on the far wall: he and Mack had set her up with this so she can watch movies or binge-watch TV while she's recovering.

He brings her the remote controllers for the TV and DVD player and puts them within reach, then asks, "Is there anything else you need?"

"You?" she says hopefully, then blushes and bites her bottom lip. "I mean, if you're not too busy, it'd be great to have your company for a bit." 

"I'm not busy at all this afternoon," he tells her with a smile, as if he's pleased to be asked, and he pulls off his shoes, then climbs onto the bed beside her, and she starts up the first movie as he wraps his right arm around her shoulders. 

She feels safe and very loved right now, and it occurs to her that it's quite the best feeling in the world. Having Phil take care of her makes her worry a bit less about the fact that she doesn't know how long her recovery's going to take.

"Comfy?" she teases once he's settled beside her. 

He grins. "Yes thanks. You?"

"Mmhmm." She's already begun attacking her food, so he just chuckles, then turns his attention to the TV screen as John Williams' famous score begins.

This might be the best recovery time she's ever had, she thinks, and while she'd rather not have been hit with whatever the weird weapon was, she can't say she minds time spent with Phil, especially not if he's gonna feed her and bring her movies to watch.


End file.
